Life and Love with the Gunmen
by GoldenWolf88
Summary: A young woman is in trouble when her brother is killed over a mysterious computer program... the Gunmen decide to help and the majority of them fall in love along the way. centers mainly on LanglyOC, but the others will be there too
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lone Gunmen, the only thing I own in this story are the characters you don't recognize.

* * *

Summary: Set in an AU (Jump the Shark never happened) a yong woman finds herself in the midst of a crisis when her twin brother is killed over a computer program Who is there to help the truth unfold? The Lone Gunmen of course! **_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 1._**

Melvin Frohike was annoyed. No, not annoyed, angry. Byers had let Jimmy play with the computers for "research" and now, somehow, the printers were all broken. However angry Frohike was, it was nothing compared to how furious Langly would be when he found out. "Jimmy!" As Langly's voice resounded through the air, Frohike sighed and poured himself some more coffee. It was going to be a long day.

The aforementioned scene is how Langly found himself inside his favorite computer store looking for more printers. 'Naturally the dimwit breaks them right when business is picking up,' he thought. Langly did have a point, there had been a steady increase in sales of the paper this past month, pleasantly surprising all of the Gunmen.

Langly turned a corner just in time to hear the screeching of brakes outside as a motorcyle came skidding to a halt. The driver of said vehicle was easily identified as a female by her curvaceous form. She wore flat black boots, ripped black jeans, and a leather jacket over a tight Ramone's tank top, Langly gleefully noted as she stormed through the door. She was in such a rush that she had forgotten to take off her helmet. "Where is he?" She demanded of the sales clerk.

"In back," he replied without looking up. Before he even finishes speaking a tall man with a shock of auburn hair came out from the back. He looked irritated, but smiled when he saw the girl. He walked briskly over to the motorcyclist. Langly suddenly realized that he was the only customer in the store, and he was about to witness something interesting; thus he did what any good journalist would do, and hid out of sight of the other three people. The man spoke, "Good to see you again, Miss Knight."

The female took off her helmet, revealing a young woman with dark blonde hair and piercing silver blue eyes. "Cut the crap."

The man looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

She glared, her eyes flashing furiously. Langly was taken aback by the amount of raw emotion she was displaying, and the fire in her eyes. "You set up Ryan! And when I have enough proof, make no mistake, I will take you down." She turned on her heel and started to leave. The man grabbed her wrist and jerked her to him.

"You won't find anything ... unless you want someone from your past to find out your whereabouts."

"Miss Knight" was positively seething now. "Threats will do you no good. I am not afraid of anything you could possibly throw at me."

The man grinned, "You were always excellent at bluffing."

Langly was now more confused than he cared to be. Who was Ryan? And this guy who came out of the back... who was he and did he set up this Ryan character? What for? What was the purpose? And most importantly... who was the girl?

* * *

More to come. Review please and tell me what you think. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lone Gunmen, the only thing I own in this story are the characters you don't recognize.

Summary: Set in an AU (Jump the Shark never happened) a yong woman finds herself in the midst of a crisis when her twin brother is killed over a computer program Who is there to help the truth unfold? The Lone Gunmen of course!

* * *

**Chapter 2.**_ In which Yves enters the tale._

Langly hurried back to headquarters. Upon walking in the door he was surprised to see Yves there. "Langly, good. Yves has a story for us," Byers said, motioning for him to sit down. Yves paced impatiently, and Jimmy glanced at her worriedly.

After a moment, she begun to speak. "About four months ago a computer program was created. This program, something like spyware, made it possible to spy on the user and get complete access to all the user's files, passwords... everything. . It is disguised as a word processing program, the latest and most advanced of it's kind. The government could easily use it to intercept emails, monitor all sorts of activities..."

"Who created it?" asked Frohike.

"A young man, an expert hacker, he was employed by the government to create it, however, someone probably a spy, killed him for it. We need to find this man and destroy the program before he can sell it to foreign agencies."

"What was the creator's name," asked Byers thoughtfully. "It may have been someone close to him."

"Ryan Knight."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Langly suddenly, causing everyone to look at him oddly. "That was the surname of the chick at the computer place!"

"What in God's name are you talking about, Langly?" Demanded Frohike. Langly quickly explained the incident that had happened earlier that morning.

"This woman," Yves said sharply, "what did she look like?"

"She was a little shorter than you, had blonde hair, and these amazing eyes, oh! And she was wearing a Ramones shirt..." Langly trailed off smiling dreamily.

"Oh he's got it," smirked Frohike.

"Got what?" A confused Jimmy asked.

Byers sighed. "Leave it, you can tease him later, Frohike. Now, Yves, do you know this girl?"

Yves nodded and they were all surprised to see her smiling. "She's an old friend. Because of certain circumstances we haven't been able to contact each other, so it'll be nice to see her again."

"I thought you didn't have friends."

"Langly!" Scolded Byers.

Yves narrowed her eyes. "There's a lot you don't know about me. At any rate, I'll find Renee and bring her here. From what Langly heard, I'm surmising that it was her brother they killed. Perhaps we can help her." That said, Yves left.

* * *

Review and let me know if I should continue or not. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Lone Gunmen, the only thing I own in this story are the characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** Set in an AU (Jump the Shark never happened) a yong woman finds herself in the midst of a crisis when her twin brother is killed over a computer program Who is there to help the truth unfold? The Lone Gunmen of course!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. **_In which the reader finally gets actual information and the plot forms and starts to move!_

Approximately three days later, at the unearthly hour of 6:00 in the morning, Yves entered the Lone Gunmen headquarters with Renee Knight. A sleepy Byers groggily walked in wearing his bathrobe. "If Frohike is sleep walking again..." the threat remained unfinished as Byers saw Yves and Renee sitting on the couch. "Oh," he blinked in surprise. "Hello. Erm, I'll go get dressed and put on some coffee." Managing to maintain his always calm exterior, Byers briskly strode back to his room, and re-emerged five minutes later to make some coffee.

"I didn't think that you'd be here so early," he said by way of an apology for not expecting them.

"We had a bit of trouble two days ago..." Yves said, looking to Renee to see if she should go on. Renee sighed, "They blew up my house."

"They? They who?"

"Whoever killed her brother," replied Yves. "Luckily we were both staying a nearby hotel that night."

Byers, for once, had no idea what to say, "I - I'm sorry."

Renee smiled slightly, "No need to be. It wasn't your fault and all material things can be replaced."

Yves looked thoughtful, "A hotel is too conspicuous a place for you to stay, since you aren't ready to go to Ryan's apartment yet, and my place is tiny..."

Sensing what Yves was getting at, Byers jumped right into the conversation, "Feel free to stay here. We have room and I doubt anyone would think to look here for – "

"Byers, what are you doing?" Demanded Richard Langly, trudging in wearing only boxers and a t shirt. "It is the ungodly hour," he checked his watch, "of six a.m. and we have to get the paper ready today."

Byers cleared his throat, "We have guests, Langly."

"Hu? Oh!"

"This is Renee Knight, Langly." Said Yves conversationally. Langly crossed the room to shake Renee's hand, "Ringo Langly."

Renee raised an eyebrow. "So this is the eavesdropper?" Langly actually managed to look embarrassed.

An hour later, the four were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Frohike and Jimmy to get up so that Renee wouldn't have to tell her story more than once. "Oh, Langly, I told Renee that she could stay here. I know the others won't mind, but you don't really like people – "

"I'm fine with that," butted in Langly, hiding his smirk. Renee glanced at Yves who shrugged. Renee sighed and leaned back in her chair with her arms folded, wondering what exactly she was getting into here. Sure, life was hectic before this, but now, without Ryan... it was hell. He was all she had left. Though, granted, Yves did pop back into her life at just the right time and these two guys, John and Ringo, seemed to care about her. 'What kind of a name is Ringo anyway? And why is he looking at me weird?' She thought to herself. When she caught his eye he hurriedly looked away.

"No way!" A voice interrupted her thoughts. "No possibly way! I knew your name sounded familiar, but I didn't know it was actually you!" Jimmy rushed over to Renee and hugged her out of no where. Renee looked stunned and confused while Langly fumed behind them.

"Do I know you?" Renee asked, attempting and failing to wriggle away from Jimmy's hug.

"No, but I know you! I'm a big fan!" exclaimed Jimmy, releasing her. "Ever since I read those books of Frohike's that you wrote."

"What?" asked Langly.

"This is Renee Knight, she writes true crime and suspense novels, all of which are really awesome!" Renee blushed and mumbled a thank you. Yves looked amused.

"I didn't think Frohike read anything that doesn't have to do with government conspiracies," muttered Byers incredulously.

Yves smirked, "A lot of Renee's novels do involve the government. She used to work in the Pentagon." At that moment, Frohike had finally gotten out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. "Did miss a party or what?" Yves made all the proper introductions, then everyone settled down to business.

Renee looked uncomfortable with all the attention on her, but the told the story anyway. "As Yves said, Ryan was employed by the government to create the computer program. They did want it to spy on other countries and opponents. The men Ringo saw me talking to – "

"Yelling at and threatening, you mean," smirked Langly.

"Shut up. The man is working for the Pentagon, however, he is a spy and a traitor. He set up Ryan for whomever he's working for."

"Are you ... forgive me if this is rude, are you absolutely certain that Ryan is really dead? Could it have been a set up?" Byers asked.

Her eyes clouding over, Renee looked away and shook her head. "Ryan is - was my twin brother. We were very close. I - I felt it the moment he," Her voice breaking, Renee paused and took a breath. "Excuse me," She said quickly and went into the first room down the hall with an open door and nobody in it.

"Oh good job, Byers." said Frohike.

"It was a possibility wasn't it?" The two continued to argue, and Jimmy and Yves attempted to calm them down. Langly slipped away and followed Renee; it was his room she had taken refuge in after all. He knocked, and hearing no answer, entered. He found Renee sitting on his bed, hugging her knees to her chest with her head down. Hesitantly, Langly sat down by her and put his arm around her. Startled, she looked up at him.

Langly sighed, "Look, I'm not going to give you any of the 'it's ok, he's in a better place' crap, because I know that's not what you want, or need, to hear. It's not going to be ok for a while. And I know we just met this morning, but I want to help." Renee closed her eyes, crying quietly and moved in a little closer. Langly was surprised to see how young she was now that he was close up. She couldn't have been more than 24. He hugged her close, wondering why it was that he felt such a strong attraction to her. He thought she was good looking, yes, but he also had a desire to get to know her and protect her in any way that he could.

* * *

"Hey, where's Langly?" asked Jimmy a while later. 

Frohike shrugged. Yves walked back into the room, having just been looking for Renee. "He and Renee are in his room."

"Doing ... what?" asked Frohike in a suggestive tone.

Yves glared. "Nothing like that. I'm going to pick up lunch." As she started for the door, Jimmy grabbed his jacket. "Wait up and I'll drive you." Yves looked at him for a moment then nodded.

"And then there were two," chuckled Frohike after Jimmy and Yves left. "Let's see... Jimmy and Yves, Langly and Renee, don't give me that look it's going to happen. It looks like we're going to be abandoned, buddy."

Byers smiled as he went over to his computer to prepare his story. "We'll get there eventually." Byers didn't know how soon eventually really was.

* * *

Review and let me know if I should continue or not. 

And I know that it's a bit slow right now, but it will get better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Lone Gunmen, the only thing I own in this story are the characters you don't recognize.

**Summary:** Set in an AU (Jump the Shark never happened) a yong woman finds herself in the midst of a crisis when her twin brother is killed over a computer program Who is there to help the truth unfold? The Lone Gunmen of course!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4.** _In which a couple converses and Yves gets sentimental... sort of._

* * *

When Jimmy and Yves returned from lunch, Byers and Frohike were gone; Jimmy had no idea where, the note just said that they'd be back later. Langly was still in his room with Renee, his story for the paper unfinished. Jimmy sat down, pulled over Langly's notes and began to finish it for him. "Won't he be mad?" Asked Yves.

Jimmy stopped typing and looked up at Yves, "I doubt it. I think his main priority right now is Renee. Hey, do you think they've met before?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"They just seem to have a really strong bond. It just seems weird that someone could hit it off with a stranger that quick," he shrugged.

"I'm fairly certain she would have told me."

"How do you know her?"

Yves sad down in the chair next to Jimmy's. "I've told you about how my father was a terrorist. Renee's is as well. At some point or another, they ended up working together. Renee and I met through them when we were in our early teens. We could see each other much for safety reasons, but kept in touch as often as possible. She was the only friend I had back then.."

Jimmy smiled and took her hand, "You have us now, and like it or not, you're stuck with us." Yves smiled, "I should go."

"Always running off," frowned Jimmy.

"We'll all meet for dinner around 7:00 at the La Che du Fac. So that means Langly and Frohike have to dress up." Yves smirked and then walked out the door. Jimmy watched after her for a minute, then grabbed Renee's bags, placing them in the extra room. He popped in to check on her and Langly, finding them both asleep. He smiled and shut the door.

* * *

"That was a very rude man," remarked Byers.

"No kidding, he was the manager from hell," replied Frohike. The two had just gone to check out the mysterious manager mentioned by both Renee and Langly. Apparently he was in a bad mood, and no, he did not want to be interviewed for any reason. They both clambered into the van, Byers in the driver's seat. "I can't believe we didn't get anything out of him."

"Actually, Frohike, we did. The man is not a real manager, and he's married, didn't you see his hand?"

"Wasn't looking that close... do you think we should ask Renee about it?"

* * *

6:30 pm found two of our favorite Gunmen grumbling about having to wear a tuxedo. The restaurant Yves had chosen was very fancy, all kinds of old gothic architecture was the main layout. It was only one story, but huge. It had a dance floor in the center of the eating area. "Why does she want to have dinner with us anyway?" Demanded Frohike. Jimmy shrugged and continued to adjust his tie.

"It's a nice gesture," said Byers. Renee came out of the spare room in that moment, wearing a black dress that was about two inches above her knee, with a slit up to her mid thigh. The dress laced up in back was a bit clingy. Her hair was down, falling about her shoulders. The only accessories she wore were: a silver watch, a silver choker with an onyx cross on it, and long silver earrings. The Gunmen stopped what they were doing and looked at her appreciatively. Up until this point they had only seen her in jeans, a tank top and jacket. They had been beginning to doubt she even owned a skirt, much less a dress. "Wow..." mumbled Langly.

"Is it that bad?" Asked Renee, her head tilted to one side. It was impossible to tell if she was serious or joking.

Yves walked in at that moment and the Gunmen (especially Jimmy) were awestruck once again. Yves sported a royal blue semi-formal silk dress that left little to the imagination. She wore sapphire earrings and gold bracelet. Her hair was cascading in waves down her back. "Looks like we've still got it," smirked Yves, walking over to Renee and grinning at her.

Transportation proved to be no issue, Yves had gotten a limo for the night. They arrived at the restaurant at exactly 7:15. The six sat down and waited for service. Yves explained that she thought this would be something nice and normal for them to do as a way of stress relief. However, it proved to be the exact opposite. Dinner started out fine. Everyone was enjoying him or her self. A woman, a few years older than Renee (to the naked eye at least) tripped on nothing and fell right into the poor girl's lap.

"Damn heels, good for noth – Rei Rei!" The woman exclaimed. "How have you been?" She was a pretty red head with emerald eyes and a fair complexion.

"Sam?" Marveled Frohike.

"Melvin? Well isn't this a surprise," Sam said, twisting in Renee's lap to look at him. Frohike had never told anyone about Sam. She was the one that got away. She left him with no real explanation. Frohike stared at her. "What?" asked Sam innocently. Frohike got up and left, apparently going to the bathroom. "Was it something I said?"

"Hate to bring you back to reality, but would you mind getting out of my lap?"

Sam laughed, "Well this has been quite a night. You know," she leaned close, her voice dropping, " Eric is here, you may want to hurry." Renee's eyes widened. "He's here with Paul, the fake manager. He's been stalking you and I"ve been stalking him. Be careful, kid." Sam then exited to the door left of their table and disappeared.

"Who _was_ that?" demanded Langly.

"Old, uh, friend."

"Whatever you say ... Rei Rei," smirked Yves.

"Shut it."

"I'd hate to break up this mindless prattle, but Renee, I think we are long overdue for a talk," said a deep voice behind them. The speaker was a tall muscular man with wavy auburn hair and hard steel gray eyes. As soon as Renee turned around, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up from her seat. Byers opened his mouth to say how rude this was and that he shouldn't treat a lady in that manner, but the mysterious man had already swept Renee onto the dance floor.

"That ass!" muttered Langly and stood up to go after them. Yves sat him back down, "Wait."

Renee scowled, "What do you want, Eric?"

"What 've always wanted, and with your darling," he pulled her closer, "twin brother dead you could use some comfort, I think." He dropped his hand from her waist to a bit lower. Renee brought her knee up fast and hard. Eric grunted and in return slammed her up against a wall since they were in a pretty much secluded corner. Renee winced, "Just back off."

"Now, now, you know I won't." Renee swiftly kneed him again, this harder, forcing him to let go of her. She returned to the table and sat down by Langly. When he put his arm around her, she shrugged it off. Langly, looking hurt, turned and talked with Byers. By this time Frohike was back and ordering anything with a lot of alcohol in it. Jimmy sighed, "So much for stress relief."

* * *

Later, back at the Lone Gunmen headquarters ... "Who's motorcycle is that?" Asked Jimmy as they pulled up.

"Mine," replied Renee in a quiet voice. This was the first time she had spoken since Eric had approached her. As everyone went back inside, Jimmy hung back and talked with Yves for a while. Frohike went straight to bed, as did Byers who was tired of trying to get both Renee and Frohike to talk about what happened that night.

Langly grabbed Renee's hand before she had a chance to run off and hid in the seclusion of the guest room. "Who was that guy?" he asked. Renee sighed and sat on the couch. Langly sat down next to her.

"His name is Eric. We started dating when I was 16. At 18, he proposed. Around 20 he started to change,"

"Wait," Langly interrupted, "how old are you now?"

"Twenty four."

"How could you have worked at the Pentagon and be an established author? You're so young."

Renee blushed furiously and looked uncomfortable. "I was... an exceptionally advanced child. I started school two years early and even then I was moved up a few grades." Langly nodded, encouraging her to go on. "Anyway, about a month before the wedding, I found out that he had been lying to me all along. He was working for terrorists. I confronted him, he hit me, I left, to make things short. After that I completely withdrew from everyone. I started writing and doing occasional side work for the good guys. I've never let anyone in after Eric. I got tired of being screwed over."

By this time, Langly's fists were clenched in anger. "You deserve someone better."

Renee shook her head, "I only bring trouble where ver I go. I should probably leave here tomorrow."

"No," Langly stood up, "stay, we want to help."

"I know you do, but you can't. I've got to do this on my own, I"m not some damsel in distress." Renee stood up also and hugged him. "Thank you ... for everything, Richard." She hesitated for a moment then pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. Langly stood dumbstruck. "Good bye."

"You - you mean good night," stammered Langly. Renee smiled sadly, gave him a quick hug and hurried off to her room.

* * *

Review please, I need some type of feedback. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Gunmen, would I be sitting here right now? Nope, I'd be chillin with Langly. I don't own Yves or Susanne either, in case you couldn't gather that.

* * *

_**Chapter 5. **In which the shit hits the fan._

* * *

The next morning, a loud knocking and then crashing sound, awoke all of the Gunmen. Jimmy was the first to reach the scene. 

"You know when someone knocks you should answer the damn door!" screeched Sam McCoy as she closed the door she had just beaten open.

"Not if we're sleeping!" said Jimmy defensively. Frohike stumbled in, his eyes narrowed at Sam. "Why are you here?"

"Don't start with me, Mel. Renee's gone off to get the program from Eric. The girl has a death wish or something."

"She what!" cried Langly.

Byers tried to smooth things over, "Langly, calm down."

"I will not calm down! She was engaged to that jackass and he's still trying to mess up her life!"

Sam smirked. Life with one of the Lone Gunmen was a trip; love with one was a vacation in Florida... mixed with a hurricane. She missed Frohike, she really did, but she was tired of coming in second to his work. That was why she left. She had had no luck in the love department since; perhaps because she didn't want too. She did have to admit, Frohike and his friends were the most caring people she had ever met. She glanced at Melvin, countless memories running through her mind. Wondering if she should tell him...

"How do you know she went there?" asked Jimmy. He had a bad feeling about this entire situation. Something was up and Jimmy Bond didn't like it one bit.

Sam paused, "I've been stalking Eric, trying to find the perfect opportunity to get the program he stole. I saw Renee pull up on her motorcycle last night. Eric is a sick bastard and I'm not kidding when I say he's mentally deranged. He wants to kill all of you because you've been helping Renee. He has spies everywhere. She left last night in order to save your lives. I bugged his house with help from ... a silent partner, who wants the program and heard the ultimatum he offered her. It's her in exchange for you all. Renee found one of the bugs and told me that she would get the program to my partner.

"Is he killing her? What does he want with her?" yelled Langly, as he started to pace.

"Man, he hasn't been this worked up since the Captain Toby incident," mutter Frohike under his breath.

"Don't open up old wounds, Frohike," hissed Byers.

"Speaking of old wounds," Jimmy said, looking to the door. A blond woman, her hair short, stood in the doorway. She tossed a disk to Sam, then her gaze immediately went to Byers. "Hello, John."

"Su-Susanne?"

Susanne Modeski, the love of Byers's life. He'd assumed that he would never see her again. Reality can really disorient one's head at times. She looked at him. She had rehearsed this moment so many times mentally. Now, however, the words just wouldn't come. She smiled and took his hand after a moment. "We said someday...I'm tired of hiding, John."

Byers stood dumbstruck. "Dude," Jimmy hissed, nudging Byers to Susanne. Byers kissed her then, feeling like all his dreams were coming true. Frohike looked astonished. What the hell was happening here? First Sam comes back, then Susanne, working together nonetheless! It was all too convenient. Could someone have staged it? But who would and to what purpose? Frohike plopped down on the couch, his mind swimming in a vast lake of thoughts and feelings.

While Frohike was swimming in his thought lake, Langly was drowning in a pool of guilt. He was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, frowning and thinking. 'How could I have let this happen? She all but told me she was leaving. She's too damn independent to admit she needs help.'

Sam coughed to get everyone's attention. "I'm sure that we're all thrilled for the happy ending to your warped fairy tale, but we need to help Renee."

"How? How can we save her? She doesn't want help. She told me last night that she could handle it," replied Langly despairingly.

Jimmy stood up, "Great friends know when not to listen. Now is one of those times. So let's go!" exclaimed Jimmy as he walked out the door.

"Wait, you idiot! We don't have a plan!" yelled Frohike.

* * *

The House of Eric Nefar looked just as though it had been pulled from a bad horror film. It was a huge, dark, Victorian mansion set atop a steep hill. Upon entering, however, you were greeted with marble floors, soft Persian rugs and expensive modern art. The furniture all looked as thought it were brand new. We find Mister Nefar, master of the house and all in it, on the third floor ... 

Nefar dug in his pocket for a moment and then his hand emerged with a key. He sauntered to the end of the hall and unlocked the door on the right. When he entered his gaze immediately went to the girl standing at the window. "You know, if you decide to jump, I will kill them."

Renee crossed her arms. "You hired Ryan to make up the program, didn't you? Then you set him up."

Eric smiled. "Very good, and did you figure out why? No? Let me tell you then. Ryan was your only protection. Now that he's gone, you have no one except me." Renee snorted; Eric's eyes narrowed, but he continued, "However, when Miss Harlow and the Gunmen, as you call them, entered the picture, I saw the flaw in my plan. So, I teamed up with a guy who wants to put them out of business for good.

Renee turned, "You said no harm would come to any of them if I stayed!"

"Deals can change, unless you do as I ask." Eric crossed the room and handed Renee something that she never thought she'd see again – The engagement ring that he had given her so long ago. She looked from the ring to Eric. "Put it on, and get dressed in something nice. We're having company tonight. Clothing in your size is in the closet for you." Eric kissed her cheek and swept out of the room, shutting the door.

Renee slid down the wall so she was in a sitting position. "How did I get myself into this?"

"I don't bloody know, but I'm going to get you out of it," said Yves walking out of the closet. Renee jumped. "Oh, don't look so surprised. Who do you think delivered the clothes? All skirts and dresses by the way, you won't like it at all."

Renee sighed. "I can't leave. You heard him. If I do you, the Gunmen, Sam, Susanne ... all of you will be in danger."

"When am I not in danger?" scoffed Yves.

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," muttered Renee.

"You leave it to me and the others."

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

* * *

The Gunmen, Sam, and Susanne were outside with Jimmy, coming up with a plan. It wasn't going particularly well, due mainly to Frohike and Sam's bickering. From their yelling one could gather that they were once married. This shocked all of the Gunmen. "I can't believe he didn't tell us," mumbled Jimmy indigently. Langly was pacing, frustrated that they weren't getting anywhere. Yves pulled up and hopped out of her car. "What's going on here?" 

"Frohike and Sam are having a yelling competition," replied Byers.

"And Langly is freaking out," added Jimmy.

Yves sighed. "Hopeless, all of you." She raised her voice, "Samantha, Melvin! You can argue about your failed marriage later! We have more important things to worry about!" Sam and Frohike muttered an apology, looking like chastised children, and this left Jimmy wondering how Yves knew.

Yves stood against her car, her arms folded. "Now that we're all acting our age, does anyone have a plan?"

Jimmy began to pace in tune with Langly. "He'll probably have security cameras all over the place. Plus, since he's after us, he'll know our faces. So, I'd say our best bet is to disguise ourselves and enter as workmen or something."

Yves nodded, " He's expecting a cleaning crew in three hours. I think we can have it all worked out by then."

"Why do I feel like this won't work?" moaned Langly.

* * *

As the butler answered the door of Mr. Nefar's house, he found himself looking at the oddest cleaning crew he had ever seen. The three women were all attractive, each with long brown hair tied in a bun; two had blue eyes and the other, exotic green. The males, however, were a different story. The short one was clean-shaven with wavy black hair and announced himself as the overseer of the group. The tallest was scruffy looking with emerald eyes and bright red hair tied back in a pony tail. The second tallest, around 5'11, was sporting a three day unshaven face and had black hair which enhanced the effect of his blue eyes. The other had blonde beard and hair, kept out of his face by a red bandana. 

The butler let them inside and told them to get down to business, Mr. Nefar was expecting guests in two hours time. After that, he scuttled off to find Nefar, who hadn't been seen for an hour. Upon further thought, the butler decided that Nefar was probably with his fiancee.

He was right, sort of. Nefar's body was Renee, lying inert in a pool of his own blood. Renee kicked the body out of frustration and began to pace. "All his associates will be after me by night fall... there's no getting out of this," she muttered aloud as she looked in the mirror at the bruises and cuts on her body. Nefar had come in, drunk, and when he got drunk, he got violent. He told her that he had executed an order for the assassination of the Gunmen and Yves. Renee, who had been in the middle of changing, had a large pocket knife hidden in her jeans. A struggle ensued after he told her he was going to make her miserable, and make her live with the knowledge that she had killed them all; Renee ended up thrusting the knife into his chest. 'It doesn't matter if it was in self defense. Because of me, my friends... and my brother are dead.' She fingered the knife blade as she sank to the floor. If she was going to die, she'd rather it be by her own hand than rotting in jail or by assassins. Raising the blade, she closed her eyes and slit one wrist.

* * *

Cliff hanger? That is so unlike me. Oh well. :) 

Review and let me know if I should continue or not.

To the people that have reviewed so far, THANK YOU! You guys freaking' rock my socks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Gunmen, would I be sitting here right now? Nope, I'd be chillin with Langly. I don't own Yves or Susanne either, in case you couldn't gather that.

**Note:** The italicized words are lyrics to "Geeks Get the Girls" by American Hi-Fi, and is playing in the backround of whatever I have written. Okie? I know, it's random, but it made perfect sense to me as I was writing.

* * *

_**Chapter 6. **_

****

The girls and the Gunmen paraded around, pretending to clean. Langly and Jimmy practically ran up the winding stair case to the third floor where Yves had said Renee was being held. No one had seen Eric Nefar since they had entered. Langly raced in and out of rooms, ignoring all the strange paintings of a blonde woman in the hall. Inside a walk in closet, Jimmy came upon a wedding gown and tuxedo. 'Sam wasn't kidding about him being deranged,' he thought.

Langly walked into the last room of the hall. He was greeted by Nefar's still bleeding body adjacent to the closet. He closed the door, in case anyone else was to walk by. He noticed the room was in complete disarray. The full length mirror was smashed, as if someone had been thrown into it. He walked over to the king sized bed and found a crumpled black shirt he recognized as Renee's. Walking to the other side of the bed, he almost screamed. "Renee...no," he whispered, kneeling beside her body. "Guys, get in here, NOW," he demanded through his headset. Renee lay curled up in a heap on the floor. Blood stained her jeans, and the surrounding floor; quite a few pieces of glass were lodged in her (bare save for the back of her black bra) back. Black bruises had already formed on her face and all along her torso. On the verge of panicking, Langly took her discarded shirt and attempted to staunch her bleeding wrists.

* * *

Everyone was crammed into the Gunmen headquarters. Frohike called in a favor to an old friend in order to get a doctor that they could trust. Langly was practically biting his nails out of nerves. Sam smiled at him. "Renee's a touch kid, she'll pull through."

"I don't understand why she would attempt suicide."

Susanne coughed to get everyone's attention. "I checked our surveillance equipment, and well... here," she handed a video tape to Yves. "It shows everything."

Everyone watched the tape in relative shock. "She thought it was all her fault," Yves said, "that we and Ryan were killed. Eric's cohorts would kill her when they found out, or send her to jail, death row..."

"It was self defense!" exclaimed Byers.

Yves shook her head. "It doesn't matter. They would erase all evidence of that, unless..." Yves suddenly sprang up from her spot on the red couch. "I'll be back, let me know what the doctor says." Yves grabbed the tape and ran out the door. As the saying goes, when one door closes another opens. The opening door happened to be the one do the guest room. A pretty redhead in scrubs came out, no other than Dana Scully. Langly stood up.

Scully smiled, "She's going to be fine, Langly. Now will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

Scully nodded as everyone finished the story. "Yves called while I was in with Renee. I sent Skinner to meet her at the Nefar residence. We'll get everything sorted out, but in the mean time don't let Renee do anything strenuous. She should stay in bed, especially with all the fight wounds." Scully paused. "You probably shouldn't leave her along for a while either. Yves told me some...medical information about Renee that none of you are aware of."

"What is it?" asked Byers.

"Renee will tell you whenever she's ready."

"Is she awake yet?" inquired Sam.

Scully shook her head no. Langly offered Scully his seat, then went into the guest room and shut the door. He sad on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake Renee. He pondered if he should tell her about his feelings for her. No, it would probably scare her off. It was insane to think that they had just met a little over two weeks ago. 'In another life maybe,' he thought, smirking. Noticing that she was covered only by the bed sheet, her bloody clothing in a chair, Langly made a quick run to his room and grabbed a Ramones shirt that was a bit to small for him and a pair of drawstring pants. By the time he got back, Renee was awake and struggling to sit up. "You really are stubborn, you know that?" he said, closing the door then crossing the room to gently push her back down. Renee winced but said nothing as Langly sat down, however she did give his hand a squeeze. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "I thought you all were dead," she said in a small, hoarse voice.

Langly looked at her, noticing all the wounds on her shoulders and face. He brushed the hair from her face and whispered, "He lied."

* * *

Scully had gone to meet Skinner and Yves, which left Byers, Sam, Susanne, Frohike and Jimmy in the kitchen area. Byers and Susanne quietly left to go on a walk. Jimmy excused himself for no apparent reason. Frohike also stood up to leave. Sam stood and grabbed his hand. "Don't do this, Melvin, stay and talk to me," She pleaded, looking up at him from a height of 5'0.

"You sure didn't want to talk eighteen years ago when you left."

"You wouldn't listen, Mel! I tried telling you. I was tired of being second. Call me selfish, but I want to come first!"

Frohike raised his eye brows, "Want, not wanted?"

Sam dropped his hand and looked away. She smiled sadly. "After I left, I tried to move on, but I couldn't. I wanted to come back but I knew you wouldn't have me, not after I had hurt you."

He spun her around. "I searched for you, you know. You sure can hide," he said, pulling Sam to him and embracing her.

* * *

A tall man stood outside the Gunmen headquarters. All was going according to plan. He turned and walked down the street to a waiting black car.

* * *

Late that afternoon, it got chilly and began to pore down rain. Dark clouds painted the sky a smokey gray. Yves cursed under her breath as she ran inside. "Renee has got to go into court in two weeks – " She stopped short upon seeing Sam and Frohike curled up under a blanket together on the couch, watching tv. "Never mind..." She crept around until she found Jimmy in his room, also watching a movie. "You don't look as happy as usual," she said as she closed the door and sat down by him.

Jimmy smiled, "I'm fine, Yves. Just feeling a bit left out, I guess."

"I know what you mean," sighed Yves.

* * *

Renee was laying down still, in the clothes Langly had lent her. She was getting restless and bored being in one room for so long. She sat up, wondering where everyone was. Glancing in the mirror she wrinkled her nose, seeing how gruesome she looked. She took her hair down from its braid and lightly shook it out. Figuring that as soon as she tried to stand up Langly would come in, she stayed sitting. Looking on the night stand she found one of her favorite books, she reached over and grabbed it. "I just can't leave you alone for five minutes, can I?" remarked Langly as he came back in, bearing coffee. Renee grunted as he set down the coffee, then made sure she was supported by the pillows.

"Richard, I'm fine, really," she tried to protest.

"Scully said you need to stay in bed today, and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Ringo or Langly?"

"Richard," nodded Renee, grinning. It was fun to annoy him, finally something to do. Langly scowled but sat down beside her and handed her a coffee cup. "Thanks."

"I see you found my book," he said looking at her hand.

Renee smiled, "Yours? It's one of my favorites." Langly smiled also, then nodded. "You don't have to stay in here with me, you know. I know you're tired of looking at my gruesome woundedness."

"Woundedness?" laughed Langly. "For a novelist your vocabulary is a little off."

Renee tried and failed to look offended. "That's not nice, I'm injured."

Langly smirked and set his coffee down on the night stand. He ran his hand through Renee's hair and moved it away from her face. "You still look beautiful even with your 'woundedness'." Renee blushed, and buried her face into his side.

* * *

Two weeks later, the Gunmen and the girls found themselves in an unusual place. It was loud, crowded and everyone there looked happy. A bar took up half the place, the other half was a dance floor. Sam had suggested coming here, to the Iron, to celebrate. Renee had testified earlier that day and was cleared of all blame. Things were going well for everyone. Renee started constructing her new house in a nice suburban area. Jimmy and Yves had gotten much closer. Sam and Frohike had agreed to give their relationship another shot. As for Byers and Susanne, or Holly Fitzgerald, they were engaged and deliriously happy. The Gunmen ran Renee's story, and it was extremely popular. A lot of people knew her from her novels, but weren't aware of any part of her life other than writing. One person, however, was not pleased with how things were turning out. "What's eating you?" Frohike asked of Langly as he sat down with his beer.

"Nothing, Dohike. Where's Sam?"

"Touchy... she decided to kidnap to kidnap Renee and force her to dance."

Langly looked up and smiled when he spotted Renee. Laughing, she tried to pull away Sam, but the woman had an iron grip. The two women were receiving a lot amused stares, but neither seemed to mind. All of a sudden, Yves, dragging Holly with her, shocked everyone by joining Sam and Renee. Byers grinned as he watched his fiancee. "Have you talked to her yet, Langly?"

"No, Byers and I don't plan to."

"What!" exclaimed his friends.

Langly took a sip of his beer, "Look at it this way. I'm about a decade older than her. She's a successful novelist and worked at the Pentagon. I left all other careers behind to team up with you guys. Granted, with my hacking skills I could make some serious cash. She's beautiful and I'm well, me. She can have anyone she wants and She's the only one that doesn't know it. Why would she give me a chance?"

Jimmy snorted. "Yeah, cause that kiss she gave you before she left definitely did not say she wanted you too."

Langly turned bright red, "Were you spying on us, you nark!"

"I was talking with Yves outside, then came in."

"Besides, Ringo, she trusts you. She talks to you more so than any of us. You comfort her," Frohike said. "It's obvious." Byers and Jimmy nodded in agreement. "So, go ask her to dance."

Feeling brave, Langly stood up. The dj was playing a semi fast paced song.

_...Tonight tonight, he's gonna get it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
In a perfect world, all the geeks get the girls..._

'How ironic." Langly thought as he heard the lyrics and made his way over to Renee. Frohike grinned, "Fitting song for us and Langly, eh, Byers?"

Chuckling Byers replied, "It certainly is."

"You guys aren't geeks!" exclaimed Jimmy. At Frohikie and Byers's surprised looks, he added, "Well you're not to me at least."

"Uh oh," Byers said suddenly.

"What?" asked Frohike.

"Langly can't dance! Remember the tango audition?"

"Crap."

Nervously Langly asked to cut in with Renee and the girls. As he led Renee to a different section of the floor, the same thought crossed his mind. He decided to try to fake it as best as he could.

_...Sweatin' hard not a smooth operator  
She's got it going on, dancing to her favorite song_...

Langly glared at the dj, wondering if he played this song specifically to mock him. Renee laughed, not in a mean way though. "Loosen up, Richard! Move your hips a little." At Langly's confused look she put her hands on his hips and swayed. "Like so."

"Good thing Renee can dance," commented Frohike watching them. The couple appeared to be having a good time both were laughing, even though Langly was bright red. Renee leaned into him, said something then turned away and walked off!

_...she turns and walks away_

_where did he go wrong?..._

Langly didn't catch what she had said, and assumed that he did something wrong. He looked over at the guys, who just shrugged at him. Yves came over and thumped him on the head, "She said to follow her, you idiot!"

_...Out waiting by the car_

_She says, _

"_What took you so long?"..._

Renee was leaning by her motorcycle waiting on him. "Get lost?" she asked with the slightest hint of a grin. Langly smiled and stood next to her. "I figured we could hear better out here."

For some reason, Langly was extremely nervous. He didn't think he could manage to talk without stammering, so he just nodded. They stood in silence for a minute.

"Renee..."

"Richard.."

Renee looked at him and laughed. "You go first."

"Cold?" he asked, noting that she was shivering. Renee nodded and he took off his jacket for her, even though he would most likely get cold in a minute. "Uh, heh. I guess what I wanted to say is that I really like you. I think we could have a serious relationship. I'm sorry if that freaks you out. I mean, we just met fairly recently, and I'm so much older than you, plus you're – "

Renee, trying to get him to stop rambling, did the only that would shut him up; she kissed him. Pulling away she saw that he was blushing. "My turn." He nodded. "I feel the same way, but I don't want to rush into anything. Let's get to know each other first, ok?"

"So ... what? Is that just a nice way of rejecting me? I've been fed that line before, and never heard from the girl again."

"Richard, no! Believe me if I were rejecting you, I wouldn't be here right now! I'm not any of those other girls, who sorry to say, were bitches for leading you on! Anyone would turn down someone as intelligent and sweet as you is an idiot."

Langly smiled, "You're the first one probably last person who will ever say_ that_."

* * *

"They've been out there a long time," commented Sam as she sipped on her drink.

"I'm sure things are going well."

Yves just folded her arms and smiled smugly, as if she knew exactly how it was going. Frohike looked between her and Jimmy and vaguely wondered if ever there was a stranger couple. Somehow they balanced each other out.

_...And all around the world, people shout it outThe geeks get the girls _

Last night he finally got it right  
Even losers can get lucky sometimes  
All the freaks go on a winning streak  
Shout it all around the world cause the geeks get the girls...

* * *

Was expecting a bit of a response on that last chapter. That was a bit disappointing... Oh well, I shall continue anyway, I guess.

Yeah, the song was random, but seriously, as I was listening to it, I was like, "Wow, this would be good for the Gunmen!" (aka, I am obsessed, methinks.)

Anyway, please review, I need some feedback.

Thanks,

Goldenwolf


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Gunmen, would I be sitting here right now? Nope, I'd be chillin with Langly. I don't own Yves or Susanne either, in case you couldn't gather that.

* * *

_**Chapter 7 - Watch out for the beginnings of Drama.**_

It was six months later. In the half year that had passed, Byers and Susanne and had gotten married, and were now living together in a nice flat, not far from headquarters. Frohike and Sam were engaged, though she still had an eighteen year old secret to tell him about. Jimmy and Yves were "seeing" each other as they called it. As for Renee and Langly, they were still taking it slow. Not as slowly as before though, seeing as (her house in the suburbs having been rebuilt) Renee invited him to stay with her for the weekend.

The tall man in the trenchcoat took note of all this with glee. All the Gunmen finally had their dreams coming through. Now it was time to make them pay.

* * *

Ringo Langly stretched in bed when he woke up on Saturday morning. He looked to his left, expecting to see Renee, but to his surprise she was already up. Still wearing a grin from the night before, he rolled over and then got up to get dressed. He heard Renee's voice, yelling something, in the kitchen. Concerned (and being his paranoid self), he flew down the stairs to see what was going on. He found her sitting on the kitchen counter, talking on her cellphone.

"Samantha Ann McCoy! How can you NOT have told him yet? Are you inane? No, I don't think he'd leave you. Well naturally he'd be upset that you didn't tell him," she stopped and glared into the phone. "What the hell do you mean I'll be a good mother?"

Langly snorted as he moved to the coffee maker that was next to Renee. She kicked him playfully in the thigh. "Wait, wait, why did you tell Chris he could come here? You've been planning this, you wench." She sighed. "Fine, yes, I'll tell him to call when he gets here." She flipped her phone into place and looked at Langly.

"Should I even ask?"

"Mmm... if you won't tell the boys anything," she replied. When he nodded, she continued, "Ok, so 18 years ago, Sam left Frohike. You know that part. What she didn't tell anyone was that she, well, she was pregnant at the time."

"What?"

Renee nodded. "His name is Chris. Sam gave him Frohike's last name though. I used to babysit for him when I was 15. He's a good kid."

"Going to leave me for someone younger?" joked Langly.

Renee slipped down from the counter and hugged him. "I think I'll keep you." Langly smiled and leaned down, nuzzling at her neck. And then, the doorbell rang. "Damn," muttered Renee, going to the door to see who it was.

"You got here fast," she said to Chris once he stepped in. "I just talked to your mother– ER! Not fair!" Renee cried as she squirmed and tried to wriggle away from Chris, who was holding her above the ground.

"You did this to me all the time when I was a kid, now it's payback," he grinned. At 6'1, Chris easily surpassed both his parents in height. He had dark auburn hair, and warm friendly eyes like his father.

"You're still kid to me, punk, now put me down."

"Yes ma'am," Chris laughed.

Renee shut the door and ran a hand through her hair. Then she went and pulled Langly from the hall where he was lurking. "Come on, Richard. Chris this is Ringo Langly. He's one of your father's best friends."

Chris shook Langly's hand. "I've seen your picture before in your paper. Good articles, Mr. Langly."

"Thanks, but drop the mister."

"So why are you here?" asked Chris. "How do you know Renee?"

"We're uh..." Langly glanced at Renee, not sure how to word it.

"You're, oh!" said Chris, sitting on the couch as he made the connection. He raised an eyebrow as he looked between Renee and Langly. "Aren't you a bit old?"

Before Langly could respond, Renee broke in with," That's enough, Chris. Go put your bags up and call your mom, ok?" Chris rolled his eyes but went anyway.

"Am I really that old?" Langly whined.

* * *

Sam paced around, trying to figure out a way to tell Frohike about his son. "Mel?" she asked as she came into their bedroom. "How, how do you feel about kids?"

"I like kids, you know that."

"What about... one of your own?"

"What?" asked Frohike. Sam finally broke down and told him the entire story. Frohike sat stunned. "I can't believe you thought that would scare me off. Do I get to meet him?"

This conversation was how everyone found his or her self at Renee's house for dinner. Much to everyone's surprise, Renee was an excellent chef. Chris and Frohike spent most of their time before eating getting to know one another and in general catching up. Sam pulled Langly aside. "Just so you know, I'm sorry if Chris was rude to you earlier. He's always had a bit of a childish crush on Renee."

"It's fine. Does Renee know?"

Sam laughed, "Of course not. Renee's blind when it comes to things like that. I'm not surprised she doesn't know that you're in love with her."

Langly flushed bright red. "I haven't told her that yet."

Sam grinned, "A woman can tell." She winked and left to talk to her son.

'Then why can't Renee?' wondered Langly. Truth was, Renee knew. She was just a bit afraid to admit it. Those three little words could (and usually did) make all kinds of things go wrong, at least in her experience. Her thoughts were interrupted by Walter Skinner walking into her backyard like he owned the place. Surprisingly enough, to everyone else at least, he was walking a dog that looked to be a wolf husky mix. Renee bounded over with a joyful look on her face, hugging first the dog and then Skinner.

"So after this mutt chews up most of my apartment he gets the first hug? That's not fair."

"I saw you yesterday, Uncle Walt. I haven't seen Rome since you took him in all those months ago."

"Uncle...Walt?" asked the confused Gunmen. The girls apparently already knew. Talk about unfair, with their woman network or whatever it was. Though Jimmy appeared to know also, perhaps Yves told him?

Renee beamed and nodded. "Yeah Skinner is my uncle."

Yves apparently had a moment of epiphany. "So that's where you were hiding out during high school," she said with a smirk. Renee grinned.

After dinner, Renee, Langly and Chris cleaned and washed dishes. Chris was staying at Renee's until Sam and Frohike fixed up a room for him at the Gunmen HQ.

"I still can't believe Skinner is your uncle," Langly said, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Because, it's just so ironic. Plus, Skinner is so dedicated and uptight and you're... you..." Langly trailed off grinning.

"Jerk," muttered Renee as she promptly threw a sponge at him, hitting him square in the forehead. Renee then announced she was going to take a shower and went upstairs, leaving Chris and Langly alone.

"So..." said Langly, trying to break the awkward silence.

"How long have you and Renee been together?"

"Six mon – Why?"

"Look, as long as you two aren't engaged or anything she's fair game," grinned Chris. "A little healthy competition never hurt anyone." He clapped Langly on the shoulder then went upstairs.

* * *

Quick question -- Should I use Susanne or Holly for well... Susanne? I mean after Three of a Kind it was Holly, but Susanne is a bit easier, no? Eh, let me know. Thanks, dears.

Review please? Should I continue?


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Gunmen, would I be sitting here right now? Nope, I'd be chillin with Langly. I don't own Yves or Susanne either, in case you couldn't gather that.

* * *

_**Chapter 8 - Let the Games Begin.**_

Langly shocked, finished what he was doing then went upstairs. The site that met his eyes made him fume. Renee, clad in a towel only from just getting out of her shower, was stopped in front of her door by Chris. He was talking in a low voice when he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Before she could do anything, he pulled away then went into his guest room, but not before winking at Langly. 'That punk is in no way Frohike's son,' Langly thought to himself.

By the time he finished pacing on the middle of the stairs, calming himself, Renee was inside her room and dressed. Langly sat down on her bed, arms folded. "Still think Chris is a good kid?"

"What?" asked Renee as she shuffled through some papers on her desk, probably from her publisher. She was writing a straight up fiction novel, with the protagonists as four males. She neglected to tell the Gunmen that they were the basis for this novel.

"His little display of affection at the door."

Renee looked as though she were uncomfortable thinking about it. She sat down beside him, nestling into his side and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sure he only meant it as a friendly thing."

"Sam was right. You really are blind when it comes to people being in love with you."

"What are you talking about?"

Langly turned and held her face in his hands. "Chris in love with you," Renee started to protest but he put a finger to her lips to stop her. "Just listen. He is, and I know it. He told me that he was going to try and win you from me. That you were fair game, or something along those lines."

"Richard," she started.

"I'm not done yet." Renee nodded and motioned for him to continue. "I am in love with you. I don't know how you didn't see that before. I'm fairly sure that I have been since I first met you. I just don't want to loose you, Rei."

Renee flushed crimson and thought for a minute. "I love you, Richard."

* * *

Little did the two know they had an audience. Chris listened for a few moments more, then returned to his room. He picked up his cellphone and quickly dialed a number. "It's me. I don't know if this is going to work." He listened to the voice on the other end. "They're to close in my opinion, but I'll keep trying." He walked over to his duffle bag, unzipping it. The open flap revealed his gun, stack of cash, and a few other miscellaneous gadgets. "Nothing to worry about. Frohike's son has not, and will not, receive Sam's letter. He's blissfully ignorant." 

The man on the other end of the line shrugged off his trenchcoat. If "Chris" could complete his assignment, he'd get what he wanted and Langly would be taken care of. Who next? It would be easiest to go with Jimmy Bond, he decided. The dumb oaf could be easily deceived. But how to go about it? Killing Yves would be best. Something told him that it would prove difficult to do that though. Yves was a strong woman. No matter, it would come to him eventually. They would all pay. He hung up the phone and poured himself a glass of wine. It had been a long day.

* * *

Feedback please? 

Longer chapter next time, I promise! (I'm on spring break so it'll be next week sometime.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.

For La Llorona who is stuck up in New York. :)

* * *

_**Chapter Nine - "Plotting" along...**_

****

Langly lay awake that night. He couldn't get to sleep. He'd woken up around two a.m. and now it was about 3:30. Moving carefully so as to not wake Renee, he got out of bed and ventured down to the kitchen for a glass of water. On his way back, he heard Chris's voice from the guest room.

"Will you stop worrying? No one knows who I am. As far as anyone can tell, I am Chris." He paused then laughed. "Have I ever failed before? Besides with this disguise, she'll be mine in no time. Go have some more wine and clam down. We'll get the rest soon enough."

Langly frowned upon hearing this. He heard Chris snap his cellphone shut, then saw the light go out from under the door. How was he going to explain this to Renee, or anyone else for that matter, without being thought insane and jealous? He'd have to be on his guard from now on. He had to find out who "Chris" really was and who he was working for. Richard Langly was going on a mission.

* * *

When Renee was sure that Langly had left, she shuffled a few things around in her night stand drawer and finally found the prescription bottle she was looking for. She still hadn't told Langly about her medical problem (mentioned by Scully in a previous chapter). It was so silly... so insane that she couldn't control what was going on. It bothered Renee, bothered her terribly, so she hardly ever mentioned it to anyone. Often times, she felt like she was crazy. Langly though, he lessened that feeling. It was nice. She put the bottle up after taking two pills.

When he walked back in, she noticed his frustrated face. "Richard? What's up?"

Langly smiled, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Are you still upset about Chris?"

"Yeah, but not for the reason you're thinking," sighed Langly.

"What do you mean?"

Langly got back into bed beside her. "I'll tell you later, all right?" Renee reluctantly nodded. Neither could get to sleep the rest of the night (or morning, rather), and Renee got a bit odd when she was sleep deprived. Needless to say, Langly was entertained.

Langly and Renee weren't the only two who had a sleepless night. Sam was lying awake as well. Something was wrong with Chris. She just knew it, however, she couldn't figure it out and it was driving her mad! He acted like everything was fine, but something was different. She could see it in her son's eyes. Yawning, she glanced at the alarm clock to her left. 'Great, four in the morning,' she thought to herself. She rolled over and decided to talk to Chris in the morning.

* * *

The next morning the man we know as Chris awoke and ambulated downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was in the middle of finding a frying pan when Renee came down on a quest for coffee. "Morning," she yawned.

Chris grinned. "Tired?" Renee nodded. "Sit and I'll make you some coffee. Want food?"

"No thank you.."

"Look, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to freak you out." Renee just shrugged as she sat down. Chris raised an eyebrow. This may prove harder than he thought. He fixed her coffee just the way she liked it and handed it to her. When she raised an eyebrow in surprise he said, "What? I didn't spend the night at your house when mom was busy for nothing."

Renee rolled her eyes, but did smile. She reached over and got the paper and began to read. After fixing his own breakfast, Chris sat down next to her. "So where do you see yourself going with, ah, Langly?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"I'm just asking. Do you love him?"

"Don't be silly, of course I do," replied Renee. She was only half listening as she sipped on her coffee and read the life section in the paper. Chris looked like he had just been slapped in the face, and Langly (who, unbeknownst to them, wasjust in the hallway) positively beamed. So far today was Langly - 1 and Chris - 0. It was going to be a good day, Langly decided.

* * *

Feedback please?

Sorry it's a shortchapter, but it was either that or nothing until next week.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.

**Warning: **There is slight fluff in this chapter. It's random. Utterly random.

Oh, and I'm sorry for the long time it took to update. School is evil, guys.

* * *

_**Chapter 10 ... just wait for it.**_

Later on that day, Langly was at the LGM headquarters telling Jimmy, of all people, about Chris. "He's not Frohike's son, man."

Jimmy went into a period of deep thinking. "If he's not, well, let's put it this way," he paused here. "Who could you have pissed off enough to where they'd want to take Renee away from you?"

"I don't know," Langly admitted, feeling more paranoid by the second.

"Though he did look like he was into her at dinner... I don't know, Ringo." After what seemed like ages of silence, Frohike and Byers finally arrived and they started on this week's issue. "Bad storm coming in tonight, boys. We should hurry," declared Frohike.

"And Chris is staying with you and Sam tonight?" asked Langly. Frohike nodded as sat down to get to work.

* * *

Later on that night, a storm was indeed raging. Most of the city was suffering from a power outage. Sam had finished questioning Chris a while ago on the phone; the more she talked to him, the more her suspicions grew that he was not her son. He was acting very strange, and had trouble recalling things from childhood. He blamed it on being tired. Because of the storm, streets were flooded so he stayed at Renee's. As Langly came inside, he noted Yves's car in the driveway. Upon walking into the living room he saw Yves and Renee sprawled on the couch with Jimmy and Chris sitting across from them. The power was flickering on and off. Renee sighed and got up to get some candles. "Hey," she said smiling when she spotted Langly. "I didn't think you'd make it back." Langly said nothing, but he did hug her, thinking to himself that he wasn't about to leave Chris alone with her.

A while after Langly got in, the power was out and the five had nothing to do. After about an hour of this, Chris broke out some rum, beer, etc and everyone got a little carried away. After a strange game of "I Never", Chris starting asking the couples a few things. "So, Langly, where was the first time you saw Renee?"

Now, Richard Langly knew something was up; Chris had barely touched his drink and he was more sober than anyone else in the house. Ringo had stopped drinking anything but water once he noticed this. He decided to play along with Chris's game for now. "First time I saw her?" he asked to verify. Chris nodded.

"The computer store, wasn't it?" Yves asked.

Langly smiled and shook his head no. "It was a week before that. I stopped at his café on my way to pick up the paper for that week. So I walk in to get some coffee and there's this beautiful blonde chick, wearing boots, black jeans and a white shirt with a leather jacket, playing "Chasing the Night" on a guitar, really quiet though. You were so into the music you didn't notice anyone had walked in. I'm guessing you knew the owner?" Renee nodded. "I was shocked when I saw you in the store after that, and then when you came to stay with us, I thought it was too good to be true." Renee was blushing, it was fairly obvious even in the candlelight. Langly grinned. The score was now Langly - 2, Chris -0, unless something had happened while he was gone...

"That's great, man," Jimmy said, clapping him on the shoulder. Langly reached over and put Jimmy's beer out of reach quickly. A drunk Jimmy was a scary thought.

Chris nodded and moved so he was leaning against the couch, near Renee. His boss kept urging him to get a move on, and this had been the perfect opportunity ... until Jimmy and Yves had stopped by. He had two choices, either get Renee to fall for him (obviously not going to work) or ... well, something vile. He looked up as he heard Renee shift her position on the couch. She switched on the portable radio that she had placed on the side table. The broadcaster gave nothing but bad news. The power was out all over the city and the majority of the roads were flooded. The storm was expected to continue for another day or two. "Weird weather," muttered Renee, turning it off and laying back down on the couch.

"Hope you don't' mind us being here for the night." Yves said.

"Not at all," replied Renee. She stretched out for a minute then stood up. "Guess I should go find all my battery operated lamps and whatnot." She grabbed a candle and then went up to her attic where she had artfully shoved in everything she hadn't gotten around to unpacking.

Seeing as it was rather late, Langly nodded off for a minute and awoke to see that Chris had followed Renee to the attic. "Shit," he muttered, getting up. He lit a candle and walked up to the attic.

"Chris what the hell!" he heard Renee yell.

Sounds of a muffled struggled reached his ears. Langly tried the door, finding it locked. He banged on it, not caring if he woke Jimmy and Yves. Something hit the door from the other side, the impact causing it to open. Chris was sprawled in the doorway, Renee in the attic looking angry. "What did he do?" demanded Langly.

Renee made a sigh of frustration. "There's no way he is Sam's son, I'll tell you that much."

Unbeknownst to the two on the stairs, Chris was groggily getting up. "Well," he said, "now that you've figured it out, you have two choices. Either I kill you both or Renee comes with me."

"No way, man." Langly said, pulling Renee close to him.

Chris sighed. "You just have to make this hard, don't you? I really didn't' want to have to do this." Chris pulled out his gun. He was still a little unsteady on his feet.

"You can't aim well in this light," remarked Renee. The only light was the candle that Langly brought.

"True, but who says I'll need to?" Chris blew out the candle. The next thing Langly heard was two people toppling down the stairs.

Yves heard some of the racket. She grabbed a flashlight and went to see what was going on. Near the attic, she heard a gun being fired. Three people yelled in surprise. Jimmy ran ahead of her suddenly.

Langly raced blinding down the stairs. "Renee!"

He heard her grunt as she shoved Chris off of her. "I'm fine, the idiot shot himself in the shoulder."

"What happened?" asked Jimmy and Yves.

"Yves, in the room to your left there's a first aid it. Go get it, please." Yves bit her lip, but went anyway. "Chris" groaned. Renee stood up and angrily kicked him in the side. "It just grazed your shoulder, you brat," she said, after commandeering Jimmy's flashlight to examine him. Yves returned with the kit, then she and Renee bandaged Chris's arm. Meanwhile, Langly explained what happened on the stairs.

"So who is he?" Jimmy asked.

Chris snorted. "As if any of you could possibly figure it out."

Renee said nothing. She put up the first aid kit, taking Chris's gun with her. She grabbed his duffel bag and wallet from his room on her way back.

Chris's eyes narrowed. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"No, but I do think you're that cocky." Everyone was silent as Renee went through the bag. Eventually she found his laptop and cellphone. "This should do," she said.

"You wont find anything."

"Between my hacking skills and Langly's, we will find out everything. Should have done your homework on us."

"What are we going to do with him in the meantime?" Yves asked.

"You're better at this than I am." Replied Renee. Yves nodded saying she would take care of it.

* * *

Renee and Langly worked up in the attic, neither feeling like moving things downstairs. Renee rubbed her cheek where Chris had punched her. Langly gently took her hand away. "Don't irritate it."

Renee rolled her eyes. "Do they take you guys aside in high school and teach you how to punch a girl in the worst spot or what?"

"Yes, but only assholes listen." Renee smiled and opened up the laptop. "You never told me you were a hacker, you know," Langly muttered.

"You never asked."

"Any good?"

"Better than you." Langly looked up his eyes narrowed. Renee smiled sweetly. "Yes?"

Langly smiled and shook his head. "We'll see about that."

* * *

I'm thinking about doing a couple short songfics to go along with this story for various chapters... sound good?

Feedback please?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Rome (remember him?) growled at Chris as he went through the living room. Jimmy had just let Rome out of the kitchen. Normally he was a calm dog, but as soon as Chris walked through the door, he went a bit spastic. Rome left Chris in the care of Jimmy and Yves, trotting to the attic to see Renee. Upon entering the attic, he squeezed himself between Renee and Langly. Whining he dropped something in Renee's lap, then laid in Langly's lap (well half laid, he was big dog).

"What's this?" Renee said picking it up. It was a, now a little slobbery, folded piece of paper. It appeared to be a printed out email. "Richard, look at this." Renee handed him the email.

"What the hell..." murmured Langly reading over it. The email was a data sheet with statistics on all the Gunmen, and their paper. "What does this mean?"

"It means that whoever is downstairs is using me to get to you." Rome's ears perked up and he gave a sharp bark as thunder sounded from far off. Renee reached over to pet him. Rome then spread himself out so he was stretched across both Renee and Langly. Renee was currently going through the call history on Chris's cell phone. There was only one number that he didn't delete. She gave it to Langly who quickly ran a check on it with Renee's laptop, not noticing how low the battery was. They couldn't check Chris's computer until the power was back and they could charge the battery. Before Renee's laptop died, he saw the name that went with the number on Chris's phone.

"Timmy Landau!"

"Who?" asked Renee.

"A traitor," muttered Langly.

"That doesn't tell me much, Rich."

"For years he had been keeping tabs on us. In '98 he revealed himself and tried to kill us and Susanne. He eventually went to jail. All that after pretending to be one of us." Langly was angry now, but it was hard to keep a straight face when Rome jumped up and knocked Renee over, wanting to play.

"Ow. No more canned foot for you." Rome whined in reply. Renee looked at Langly. "So did he escape from jail or did they let him go?"

"I don't know, but the guy downstairs might." Langly and Renee went back downstairs, Rome merrily following.

* * *

Chris cursed to himself as he waited for Jimmy or Yves to leave the room. It was way to soon to have his cover blown! His employer was going to kill him – literally. 'How the hell am I going to get out of this one?' he thought miserably to himself. 'I can easily take out that Langly wimp, no problem. Jimmy, I can easily outsmart him.' Yves and Renee were a different story. Both were strong. Both were intelligent. The only way to get past these two would be to hold them at gunpoint. And he'd have to take Renee with him in order to avoid his boss's wrath. Whatever he did, it'd have to be subtle.

Most people would not qualify knocking out Richard Langly, locking Jimmy bond and Yves harlow in the basement and shooting Renee Knight in the thigh as subtle. However, for our lying kidnapper this worked. Rome bit Chris in the ankle, trying to get him to leave, only to get knocked on the head with a gun and kicked away. Renee fought him the entire way to the car, but her injured leg helped him out greatly. After a small struggle he managed to handcuff her to the glove box handle. "Do you have any idea how dangerous is it to be driving in this?" Demanded Renee. Both of them were now completely soaked from the rain. Chris ignored her as he slung his dufflebag into the backseat of his jeep. Rome had recovered and was running toward the car as Chris got in. He howled miserably as Chris drove off, leaving him in a puddle of water.

30 minutes later they were in the interstate. Chris noticed Renee getting weary from blood loss and pulled over. He got his medical kit from under the passenger seat and walked over to her side. He started to pull down her jeans in order to get to the wound, causing Renee to promptly kick him in the groin. "Damn it, Renee," he growled. "Do you want to die of blood loss?" She murmured something incoherent just before she passed out. Chris finished bandaging her leg. He'd have to stop by a hospital. He bandaged his ankle from where the damn dog had mangled it, and then uncuffed Renee, figuring that she was to weak to jump out of the car. Noticing that she was shivering from being wet, he opened his duffle bag and covered her up with his jacket.

* * *

When Renee awoke she was in a hospital room. "Chris" was on his cellphone. "Yes, I have her. We should be there sometime tomorrow."

Renee tested her leg, seeing how badly it hurt to walk. She gritted her teeth and beared it. She didn't think that she would be able to make a get away unless she got to a car within the ten feet. Her only real hope now was that Langly would figure out she smuggled a tracking device into "Chris's" jeep. A nurse walked in just then. "Oh, hon, you shouldn't be trying to walk. You must be frazzled after the attack on you and your husband."

"Hus...band...?"

Chris hung up his phone. He smiled, picked up Renee and sat her down on the bed. "She's still a bit out of sorts," he said to the nurse. The nurse smiled sympathetically and nodded. She left shortly after.

Renee removed Chris's arm from her waist, glaring. "What's your real name?"

"Ironically, it's Chris. However, I'm not 18, I'm about 30."

"And who are you taking me to?"

"My boss."

"Timothy Landau?"

"You've done your homework. I'm impressed."

"And after I see him? Then what? Kill me?"

"I believe the eventual plan is to have you fall for me and rub it in Langly's face." Chris had taken out his contacts revealing soft black eyes. His hair was a wavy black and now that he wasn't in disguise Renee could see he had a tan face with a few wrinkles. She snorted. "Tim decided to deal with you first because he figured you'd be the most difficult."

* * *

When Langly came too, Rome was licking his face and Jimmy had just broken down the basement door.

"He's taken her, Langly," Yves said looking at the still open door. Rome howled urgently.

Langly positively growled. "It's Timmy. Give me the phone I have to call the guys."

* * *

Song fic, "Please Don't Leave" link can be found under my profile. .

Feedback please?


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 12 - in which the author uses "meanwhile" too much.**_

Chris, at one point, was a decent man. He held a good job with the government, and had a beautiful wife. However, all that changed when his wife left him for his boss. In a fit of rage, he left his job and then, needless to say, divorced his wife. He eventually began doing some "off record" work for the CIA, which was how he met Timmy Landau. Now, at first it didnt' seem like a morally wrong job. All he had to do was go undercover and get information, but now that he was being forced to kidnap a young woman and shoot civilians, he was having second thoughts.

Chris was explaining this to Renee to avoid silence on the long drive. Renee, meanwhile, looked ready to jump out of the car, injury or no injury. "Then why do this, if you know it's wrong?" She demanded.

"Tim will kill me if I fail. That's how off record work goes."

"So to save your own ass, you'll let four, or more, good people suffer and then die?"

Chris said nothing for a moment. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You've never been in a situation like this." Renee's eyes narrowed. She grabbed the wheel, forcing the jeep off the road; she put the emergency break on quickly, bringing them to a screeching halt. Chris's eyes got wide. "Are you crazy!"

Renee glared at him. "You know next to nothing about me. I've been in plenty of situations where I've had to choose either my life or that of others."

"You're still here, aren't you?" sneered Chris.

"Barely," muttered Renee. She tugged at the neck of her shirt. It dropped down to reveal a bullet sized scar near her heart. "Shooter missed. I can show you more, if you'd like."

Chris sat and looked at her. Without another word, he started driving again.

* * *

Meanwhile, the storm was still raging and power outages ravaged the city. Our Gunmen (and women) were trying to come up with a plan when Langly noticed the tracking device Renee had left. "It's blinking, she must have smuggled it into the car."

"We'll need a computer to track with," Frohike said, at which point the lights came back on. "Well damn."

Langly quickly went over and started to charge his laptop battery, taking the tracker with him. As he worked, he explained that everything was Timmy's doing.

"When I get my hands on that twirp," muttered Frohike. Byers murmured something in agreement. Susanne shook her head in disgust at the thought of Timmy.

"Wait, so where's my son?" asked Sam.

"Home. He never got your email," Langly replied.

* * *

Renee, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to jump out of the car without dying or injuring her leg even more. "Running low on gas." She commented.

"I'll stop in a minute, at the next exit," Chris replied, not looking at Renee. On this long, and now silent, drive, Chris had been doing some thinking. Renee was right; he knew it, but what was he supposed to do about it? Timmy would kill him, unless by some miracle Renee and her crew would stop him. He smiled grimly as the idea formed in his head. Chris got off at the nearest exit and pulled into a vacant parking lot. "Renee, I think I know how we can fix this."

* * *

Four hours later, the Gunmen (and women) were astonished when the door burst open and in walked Chris half carrying Renee. "Oh, you punk!" yelled Frohike charging over. Chris almost dropped Renee in surprise.

"Frohike, it's ok," she tried to pacify him enough to explain.

"The hell it is!" bellowed Langly, running over and grabbing Renee from Chris. Renee grunted and hugged Langly, assuring him that she was in no danger of dying or anything of the like. After much confusion and yelling, Renee and Chris explained the plan to everyone.

* * *

Song fic, "Please Don't Leave" link can be found under my profile. .

Feedback please?


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapter.

Freakin' a! Sorry it took so long to update! Work and going away for a while really didn't help the process. .

* * *

**_Chapter 13_** - in which someone's ass is finally kicked

The Gunmen (and their women) and Chris found themselves at the hideout of Timothy Landau the very next day. The plan was for Chris to bring Renee in, as planned, then for everyone else to come in, abduct Timmy and bring him to AD Skinner. Landau had indeed escaped from prison and was wanted by the FBI. This was not exactly how it happened, though. Timmy put up quite a fight and ended up getting his ass kicked by the three original Gunmen; Byers, Frohike and Langly were very irate with him.

At the moment, they had him tied up in their faithful van and were driving back to Washington. "I can't believe you three. I thought you were freakin' wimps," Landau muttered. Timmy was sporting two very attractive black eyes and bruises decorated his torso.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for trying to kidnap Renee, kill Susanne and otherwise torment the rest of us. So shut up, nark!" Langly positively barked from the front of the van.

Byers gave a side glance at Langly at muttered from the corner of his mouth, "Don't snap like that, you may scare Renee off with your temper."

Apparently Byers didn't lower his voice enough because Renee just laughed. "He's adorable when he's mad," she teased, ruffling Langly's hair.

"And they say we're sickening," Frohike said to Sam. Sam just smiled and leaned back in her seat.

* * *

"I can't thank you all enough for this. For giving me a chance." Chris was leaving. Langly and Renee were dropping him off at the airport.

"You helped us get Timmy. It's an even score now." replied Renee. Chris smiled and gave both Renee and Langly a hug then went to board his plane. Renee folded her arms as she and Langly watched Chris walk away. "So after all this excitement still want to be with me?"

"Hell yeah," grinned Langly, taking Renee's hand. The two walked out to Renee's car together, both extremely happy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam and Frohike's son was on his way to LGM HQ, he had just gotten Sam's email two days ago. He knocked on the door; Frohike answered. "What are you doing back in that disguise, man? I thought you were going to the airport!"

"Excuse me?" asked Chris, looking completely befuddled.

"Chris!" exclaimed Sam, running over to hug her son. "Mel, this is our actual son!"

"Actual? Wait, what?"

Frohike laughed and patted Chris on the back. "It's a long story. Come on in and we'll explain."

* * *

One week later, our group, along with Chris, were all eating dinner at Renee's house. Things were back to normal, or, as normal as things get with the Gunmen. The boys were working on a new story (cocaine deals going on in seafood restaurants via the oysters). Renee had just gotten her new book on the market which featured a crusading journalist. Jimmy had finally proposed to Yves; the wedding was in two weeks. Everyone was now pressuring Langly to pop the question to Renee, but he refused. Renee had said she wanted to take it slow and that's what he was going to do. This topic came around again once Renee was in the bathroom. "We all know you want to!" Sam exclaimed.

"She wants to take it slow!"

"You've been taking it slow for 8 months now."

"So?"

"So get a move on! You're not getting any younger, Ringo!"

"Oh shut it, Sam. I've got plenty of time."

"What if you want to have kids with her?"

"I'm not even forty yet!" Langly retorted as a blush spread across his face.

"That's beside the point."

"And what is the point?"

"Get a move on it!" everyone exclaimed.

Langly sighed and rolled his eyes. "Meddlesome, all of you." There was a quiet moment where everyone had paused, and then Renee could be heard in the kitchen, calling for Langly. "Excuse me, please. And no plotting while I'm gone!" he said, getting up.

"I'm offended that you would think that of us," smiled Susanne. Langly merely rolled his eyes and walked inside.

"What's up, Rei?" Langly's eyes glazed over in concern as he saw Renee pacing around the kitchen.

"You, uh, may want to sit for this, Richard," Renee said, fiddling with the necklace she was wearing. This was probably the only time Langly had ever witnessed her being nervous. He complied and sat down at the table, waiting for her to continue. Renee laughed nervously. "I really don't even know how this happened. I mean, I thought we were being careful, but apparently not. I had my suspicions about a week ago, but I wasn't sure." Langly clearly had no idea where she was going with this; his face was blank. "Um, it, well the thing is," Renee stopped and took a deep breath. "I never thought it would be this hard to tell you something."

Langly got up from his chair and strode over to Renee, pulling her into a hug. "You can tell me anything. I don't understand what you're so nervous about." Renee mumbled something incoherent. "Didn't catch that, babe."

Renee took in another deep breath. "We're going to," she paused. "We're going to have a baby, Ric." Seeing Langly's eyes go wide as plates she continued with, "I mean, I understand if you don't want..." Renee trailed off not sure of what to say. Langly was still in a state of shock. "Uh, well, I'll just leave you alone to think about... things." Renee pulled away from Langly, or tried to, he didn't let go.

Langly tried to speak but couldn't. He cleared his throat. "Stay." Renee looked up at him and stopped wriggling around. "I really wasn't expecting that, but I do want to have a child with you." He hugged her close. "We'll raise this kid together."

* * *

The cocaine thing is a long running joke in my family. We own a sea food restaurant and someone once said that our oysters are so good that they must have crack in them.

Well, this is the end of "Life and Love with the Gunmen". I know; it's unfinished. But that is why there is going to be a sequel. :)

Feedback please?


End file.
